


I Should Have Kissed You Here

by MP_97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, break-up, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_97/pseuds/MP_97
Summary: Nicole and Waverly see each other for the first time in two years after a nasty break-up, and they both realize how much things have changed.





	1. Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't a good summary, this story is the product of me just starting to type. Anyway, this is my first story attempt, so I'm sorry if it's no good I literally just sat down and started typing and this is what happened. The story changes between now and a few flashbacks so I tried to make it obvious when the flashbacks happen. If people really want, I could try to write a second part to this.
> 
> Enjoy!

God, she looked beautiful. Even after all this time, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Waverly always did look breathtaking in green. It matched the color of her eyes. It had been two years since Nicole last saw Waverly. And still not a day went by that she didn’t think about her. She still remembers the tears in the younger girl’s eyes when they last saw each other. 

______________________________________________

“It was an honest mistake, Nicole! I was caught up in the moment and I was angry with you, and I… I know that’s no excuse but you have to believe that I love you. I love you and no one else. I never should have kissed Rosita and I am so sorry, Nic.”

“Do you even understand how hurt I am, Waverly? You are the love of my life and yes, I made a huge mistake by looking at those papers, and God I felt so guilty for it. But I would never have intentionally hurt you. I never would have thought about kissing anyone else. I’m sorry for what I did, Waves. I truly am. But I don’t know if I can forgive you for this. Not now, at least.”  
______________________________________________

A few more hurtful things were said before Nicole couldn’t take it anymore and left. She always regretted leaving the way she did, or even for leaving at all. But she was heartbroken. Waverly has kissed someone else behind her back. But the worst part was finding out from Wynonna, who had accidentally let it slip.

Nicole had spotted Waverly across the room but didn’t know if she should be the one to approach her. Waverly caught her eyes and flashed a cute smile before turning back to talk to Chrissy. Before she is able to make her way towards the younger girl, she hears a very giddy Wynonna behind her. 

“Hey, Haught Stuff! Didn’t know if you’d make it.” Wynonna says as she playfully hit Nicole’s arm.

“Well you did invite me, Wynonna.” Nicole says factually.

“I know, but it’s not like we’ve heard much from you lately.” Wynonna says, not intending to make Nicole feel bad, but simply stating a fact. 

Nicole turned away. Wynonna wasn’t wrong but that still didn’t help the guilt flood over her. Her and Waverly had broken up but that didn’t mean she had to stop talking to Wynonna also. They had just started to become close, which was something both of them needed.

“I know. I’m sorry about that, Wynonna.” Nicole apologizes.

“Just promise me you’ll make it up to me and buy me a drink soon.”

“Deal. But we both know it will not be just one drink.” Nicole laughs.

Before they’re able to continue, a young girl comes up to Wynonna.

“Mommy, is it time to open presents yet?” The young girl asked.

Nicole looks down at the girl and is taken aback by how much she looks like Wynonna. She has the same chocolate hair, same piercing blue eyes, and the same dimples. 

“Not yet, Alice, but say hi to mommy’s friend Nicole.” Wynonna tells her daughter.

The girl looks to the redhead and gives a shy smile.

“Hi, Nicole.” She says shyly.

Nicole leans down and gives her a big smile.

“Hey, there’s the birthday girl! I was hoping to finally meet you. Here, I’ve been meaning to give you this.” Nicole hands the girl a present.

“What do you say, Alice?” Wynonna warns her daughter.

“Thank you, Nicole! I’ll put it with the other presents.” The girl turns to put the gift with the rest and makes her way back to her aunt Waverly.

“Damn, it’s crazy how much she looks like you.” Nicole speaks first.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Haught.” Wynonna winks.

They both laugh before Alice comes over again and asks Wynonna to help her fix a plate of food. Wynonna goes and Nicole is left alone again and sees a lot of unfamiliar faces around her. Must be parents of the other kids at the party. 

She decides to go get some punch but sees Waverly standing next to the punch bowl. She mentally argues with herself about whether she should go over there or not. Just do it, you can’t avoid her forever. Especially at her niece’s birthday party. She internally yells at herself.

She approaches the table with the punch and Waverly turns to look at her. She’s missed those beautiful green eyes and already feels herself getting lost in them like she’s done hundreds of times before.

______________________________________________

“What is it, baby?” Waverly asks as she notices Nicole staring at her. 

“You just look so beautiful tonight, Waves. You always look beautiful, but the way the moonlight is lighting up your eyes is just breathtaking.” Nicole explains.

Waverly loves how sentimental and quite sappy Nicole can be at times, and she loves that she’s one of the few people that gets to see this side of her. 

“Well you don’t look so bad yourself, Officer Haught.” Waverly says with a wink. She’s leaning in to kiss her lips when-

______________________________________________

 

“Nicole?” She hears a very familiar voice.

“Oh, uh, hi Waverly.” Nicole blurts out awkwardly. 

“Hey, Nic. It’s been a while.” Waverly says. 

“Yeah it has. How are you doing?” Nicole asks, genuinely interested in what Waverly has been up to for the past two years.

“I’m good, I’m actually going to grad school right now. I was able to catch a small break to be able to come to Alice’s party. Both her and Wynonna probably would have killed me if I wouldn’t have made it, though.” Waverly says with a chuckle. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Nicole agreed. “But that’s amazing that you’re going to grad school, I know that’s something you always wanted to do. I’m really happy for you, Waverly.” 

Waverly didn’t know why, but she felt herself blushing at this simple statement from Nicole. She knew Nicole was always supportive of her and her dreams, but hearing her say she’s happy for her after all this time makes her feel good.

“Well what about you? What have you been up to?” Waverly asked curiously.

“I’m great. I’m actually being considered for sheriff right now which is pretty exciting.” Nicole explained.

Waverly couldn’t contain her excitement, she knows that this is something Nicole had always dreamed of.

“Oh my God, Nic, that’s great! I’m so proud of you!” Waverly exclaimed.

Waverly wanted to give the taller girl a hug, but didn’t know if she’d be overstepping, so she decides against it. It may be for the best; Nicole’s hugs always did have a great effect on her.  
______________________________________________

Nicole came home after a long day at the station and found a crying Waverly in front of the television and rushed to her side.

“Oh my God, Waves, what happened?” Nicole asked worriedly. 

“Nic, they didn’t get to have their big adventure together!” Waverly cried.

“Baby, what are you talking about?” She asked her girlfriend.

“Carl and Ellie!” Waverly yells, pointing at the television. Nicole turns to look and sees the TV paused on the end of the opening scene of Up. When she realizes what Waverly is crying for, she can’t help but admire her and her huge heart and great amount of emotions she has for fictional characters not even ten minutes into a movie. 

“Ohh baby it’s okay, I promise there’s still a happy story, you just have to keep watching.” She says as she kisses Waverly’s forehead. 

“You promise?” Waverly asks.

“I promise.” Nicole wraps the smaller girl into her arms and it’s enough to make Waverly melt into her. Waverly always feels safe and secure with Nicole’s arms around her. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her so long as Nicole was by her side. 

______________________________________________

Waverly is brought out of her daydream by the sound of her niece chanting her name.

“Auntie Waverly! Mommy said it’s time to open presents!” She exclaims.

“Come on, we’re waiting on you!” The young girl says as she grabs both Waverly and Nicole’s hand and drags them to the living room, where everyone else has gone. 

Alice starts tearing open presents, getting more and more excited with each one. She makes sure to show both her mom and Waverly what presents she got before moving on to the next one. Of course, Waverly had gotten her a giant doll house she said she had been wanting. She definitely spoiled her; Nicole always knew she would.

Nicole excused herself to use the bathroom, but it wasn’t until they were almost finished cleaning up that they realized Nicole’s gift had gotten lost under all the wrapping paper from her other gifts. 

“Mommy, I still have one more present! It’s from your friend Nicole!” Alice says, excited to have another present to open. 

“Why don’t you go ask her to come and help you open it? Wynonna suggests. 

Just then, Nicole appears again and Alice runs up to her as Wynonna and Waverly finish cleaning up the mess. 

“Nicole! Your present got lost when I was opening them but I found it,” she says, barely containing her excitement. “Mommy said you could come and help me open it if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d love to! Let’s go sit down.” Nicole says. 

They go back to where Wynonna and Waverly are sitting on the couch and Alice brings Nicole to sit on the floor with her, eager to open her present. She begins tearing off the paper and can’t contain her gasp as she sees what the present is. 

“LEGOS!!” Alice shouted.

All three of them start laughing and admiring the young girl’s excitement over a Lego gift. Though Nicole believes that Wynonna was more so laughing at the fact that she got her a police car Lego kit. 

“Thank you, Nicole! I’m gonna put it together right now!” Alice says excitedly.

“Would you mind if I helped you?” Nicole asked.

Alice responds by handing Nicole the box to open, which she gladly accepts. They start getting all of the pieces out of the box while Waverly and Wynonna smile and leave them to put the toy together. 

Wynonna takes Waverly into the kitchen, out of sight from Nicole.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me inviting Haught. It was a little last minute but I wanted her to meet Alice. She was there for me a lot during my pregnancy with her.” Wynonna says.

“It’s okay, Wyn. We talked earlier and we’re fine.” Waverly states.

“Really? Because things were definitely not fine the last time you two were together.” Wynonna reminded.

“It’s been a long time. I think we’re over it now.” Waverly says, even though she knows it’s not true.

“Look, all I’m saying is, closure is something I always regretted not getting with certain people in my past. I just don’t want you to have any regrets, baby girl.” Wynonna says and kisses her head before leaving.

Waverly fights with herself on what to do, but knows she needs to get answers. She goes to Nicole and Alice in the living room and hears Alice speak.

“The kids at school say that Legos are only for boys and I shouldn’t play with them.” Alice says sadly as they continue putting the car together.

“Hey, don’t listen to them, kid. They’re just jealous that you’re better at putting them together than they are.” Nicole attempts to cheer Alice up.

Nicole notices the young girl tries to offer a smile but can’t hide the fact that this is something that has been bothering her.

“Hey, you wanna know why I got you a police car?” Nicole asks.

Alice looks at Nicole and nods, clearly interested in what Nicole is telling her. 

“Well,” Nicole starts, “I wanted to be a police officer ever since I was your age. I knew I liked to keep people safe and drive a really cool police car.” She is able to get a chuckle out of Alice from that admission. 

“But,” She continued, “The boys would keep telling me that I wasn’t allowed to be a police officer because only boys could do the cool jobs like that.”

Waverly has heard many stories from Nicole’s childhood, but has somehow never heard this one. She listens carefully to Nicole as she continues.

“But I didn’t let them get to me. I wanted to be a police officer and I wasn’t going to let anyone tell me I couldn’t do what I wanted to do.” She explains.

“So did you become a police officer?” Alice asks.

“I sure did. So when you look at this police car that we built together, I want you to always remember that you can do anything it is that you want to do. Whether that’s being a police officer, being a firefighter, or even playing with Legos. You can do anything you want to do and don’t let any boy tell you otherwise.” Nicole says.

Alice gets up to get closer to Nicole and gives her a big hug. 

“Thank you, Nicole. I don’t feel sad anymore.” Alice says. 

Waverly is completely admiring the view of her niece and ex-girlfriend bonding and has a million thoughts going through her head, many of them being about a certain police officer sitting on the floor with her niece. Her thoughts are interrupted by Alice seeing Waverly and showing her the car her and Nicole just put together.

“Auntie Waverly, look what me and Nicole did! She said that I can become a police officer if I want to, even if boys tell me not to.” Alice says as she hands Waverly the car.

“Well she’s right, Alice. You can be anything you want to be.” Waverly says smiling down at her. 

Waverly can’t help but think back to a conversation her and Nicole had about their future; about having kids.

______________________________________________

They are lying in bed, Nicole on her back and Waverly on her side with her left arm draped around Nicole’s waist. 

“Do you think you’ll want kids?” Waverly asked, not looking at Nicole.

Nicole was confused at the randomness of the questions, but answers Waverly.

“Well, I don’t think they have ever been out of the question.”

“Really?” Waverly asks. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure I’d like to have kids someday.” Nicole says.

Waverly sits up to look at her.

“I’ve always wanted kids. I’ve just always imagined having a family with beautiful kids while having a career that I love. That’s what I always wanted,” Waverly continues “But Champ would always tell me that was a stupid dream. That he wasn’t gonna take care of any kids and that I’d continue to work at Shorty’s, or at our bar if we decided to open one up together.”

“Waverly,” Nicole starts “Hey, listen to me, babe. You are amazing and you’re going to have an amazing life with beautiful kids and a kick-ass job. And I’m going to be right by your side. I would be so lucky to share that life with you.”

______________________________________________

 

Alice simply smiles and gives her aunt a big hug as Nicole is getting up from the floor. She gives Nicole another hug and says thank you before running off to show Wynonna what she just made. 

Nicole and Waverly are left standing in front of each other and Nicole is the first to speak.

“She is a great kid.” Nicole says laughing.

“Yeah, she really is. She definitely couldn’t have come from Wynonna.” Waverly says, which makes them both laugh.

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly asks.

“Yeah, Waves?” Nicole says, not realizing she let Waverly’s nickname slip out of her mouth.

“Would you want to get some air with me and go sit on the porch?” Waverly asks nervously.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Nicole smiles.

On the way to the door, Wynonna catches them and gives them both a look. She gives Waverly a ‘I’m-glad-you’re-doing-this-but-please-be-careful’ look, and soon after gives Nicole a ‘I-care-about-you-but-don’t-hurt-my-baby-sister’ look and they are both a bit frightened.

They make their way outside and Waverly sits on the swing while Nicole stands across from her, leaning on the railing. They just sit in comfortable silence for a while before Waverly finally speaks. 

“So why did you really come back here today? Wynonna has invited you to events before but you never came to those.” Waverly says, not realizing how mean those words sounded before apologizing. 

“No, don’t apologize. You’re right. I really should have come sooner to reconnect with Wynonna, to meet Alice, to see you,” Nicole says softly. “But I could never actually get myself to come. And I’m sorry for that.”

“I know. It just would have been nice to hear from you sooner. We never got a chance to actually fix things between us.” Waverly says sadly. 

It hurts Nicole to hear those words, but she knows that Waverly isn’t wrong. She left in the middle of a fight and didn’t try to fix it. But she was angry and hurt. She was hearing from the love of her life that she had cheated on her and Nicole actually felt her heart break in that moment. 

“I know. But I was so hurt, Waves. I was absolutely crushed and my first instinct was to just leave so I could leave all the pain and hurt behind. But leaving you like that just caused me more hurt and pain.” Nicole states, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

They sit in silence again for a while, just studying each other. Waverly gets up and stands across from Nicole.

“Just answer me one question.” She says without looking at her yet.

“What’s that?” Nicole says.

“Do you think we could have made it? Do you think that we’d be here together tonight as a couple rather than exes who haven’t seen each other for two years, had I not screwed up that night in the hot tub?” Waverly asks with tears nearly spilling out of her eyes.

Nicole doesn’t know how to respond. She knows what the answer is but contemplates on whether to give Waverly that answer. She argues with herself before deciding that this is a conversation they have needed for two years and this is not the time for dishonestly, not in the slightest. She learned her lesson on being dishonest in an attempt to protect Waverly’s feelings.

“Yes, I do.” Nicole manages to choke out. 

Waverly lets out a few more tears before trying to compose herself.

“Well, I think that’s all I needed to know.” Waverly says, words full of hurt. 

They stay there again before Waverly starts to head for the door, not knowing how else to continue the conversation. Nicole is watching her leave but decides she can’t let it end on that note. 

“Hey Waves?”

“Yeah?” She said trying to hold back more tears.

“I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, honestly. I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve done. But I also wanted to apologize to you. Things didn’t exactly end in the best way for us.”

“Nicole, it was a long time ago, we both made mistakes.” Waverly says, wiping her tears away.

“I know. But I just wanted you to know. I always hated the way we left things and wanted to apologize to you. But I’m sorry, Waves. I’m sorry about the way things ended between us.” Nicole apologizes.  
Nicole doesn’t bother trying to stop the tears from coming anymore because she knows it’s inevitable considering what she’s about to say.

“Waverly, I love you. I always will. A piece of you will always be with me and I am forever grateful for that. I’ll always remember the way your nose would scrunch up when you laugh, the way your tongue sticks out of the side of your mouth when you’re really focused on something, or the crease you get on your forehead when you have an idea. I know that you’ll find someone who will love you endlessly, but just know that I’ll never forget you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly doesn’t even know how to respond. She is feeling so many emotions but tries to respond in the best way she can.

“I love you too, Nicole. You are so amazing and I promise you that someday you will find someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You deserve nothing but the best. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be the person you needed me to be, because I so wanted to be that person for you. But I lost my chance and I know that now. I just want you to know that I’m sorry, too. For everything. And there is no way I could ever forget you and those dimples, Nicole Haught.”

They stand in silence smiling at each other with tear stained eyes. Nicole starts to move to go back inside, getting the sense that the conversation is over. That this was the closure they needed.

“I better get back inside before Wynonna calls an airstrike to look for us.” Nicole jokes.

Waverly gives a light chuckle and nods in response.

“Hey Waverly,” Nicole says.

“Yeah?”

“Good luck with everything. Seriously, you deserve all of your success.” Nicole says with a heartfelt smile. 

“Thank you, Nicole. Good luck to you, too. I’m really happy for you.” Waverly responds to Nicole with the same smile. 

Nicole gives her a dimpled smile and leans in to kiss her forehead. She makes it last, as she knows this is a goodbye kiss. 

As Nicole makes her way back inside, Waverly stays leaning on the railing, overlooking the homestead. She sits in silence, thinking about the conversation she just had with Nicole before quietly saying, “God, I should have kissed you here.”


	2. Do I Need To Kick Your Ass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole regrets leaving Waverly after their conversation and is determined to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all who are still interested in reading this! I'm so happy people wanted another part to this because I didn't want to really just leave it at that. But I promise there will be at least a couple more chapters to come for this one, and I'll do my best to get it out as quickly as possible. Enjoy this chapter and please comment and let me know how I'm doing with this story! Feedback really motivates me to continue :) (Btw the flashback in this chapter is super fluffy to try and make up for the angst)

Nicole walks back into the homestead trying to wipe the tears from her eyes before running into Waverly’s best friend, Chrissy Nedley. 

“Oh hey, Nicole! It’s been so long, how are you?” Chrissy asks excitedly. 

“Oh hi, Chrissy. I’m uh… I’m good.” Nicole responds, still trying to compose herself.

Chrissy either doesn’t notice or doesn’t bother to ask Nicole about her current state and continues to speak.

“So my dad is constantly asking if I’ve heard anything from you. He misses you and that damn cat of yours. He really wants you to come back to the force.”

Nicole laughs at the memory of Nedley attempting to bond with Calamity Jane by buying her a new scratching post. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about not keeping in touch with him. When I left this place I kinda wanted to cut ties and leave everything behind,” Nicole says “as if that would have solved anything.”

Chrissy gives her a sympathetic look before resting her hand on Nicole’s shoulder in an effort to console her. She knows all about what happened between Nicole and Waverly and felt for the both of them.

“Look, I know what happened between you and Waverly was tough and I completely understand why you left, but maybe it’s time for you both to try to make things right again. And not just between you and Waverly, but also you and Wynonna. Believe it or not, she was actually pretty torn up about you leaving. She tried not to show it, of course, but it’s obvious a lot of people here really care about you, Nicole. I in no way think what Waverly did was right and, trust me, we talked about it, but the Earps were pretty shaken when you left.” Chrissy explains.

Nicole definitely feels like shit right now. She knows that wasn’t what Chrissy’s intentions were, she was just being honest. She knows she shouldn’t have left the way she did. And now is her chance to make things right again.

“You’re so right, Chrissy,” Nicole starts “I do need to talk to Waverly and Wynonna, and I will. But could you just please answer me one question?” Chrissy’s response is just giving Nicole a look as if giving her permission to continue.

“Is she happy?” Nicole asks, feeling the tears trying to come back.

Chrissy gives her a sympathetic look before answering.

“You know Waverly, she’s always happy,” she starts “But I know that’s not what you’re asking. She seems happy with what she’s doing career-wise. You know she always wanted to go to grad school. I’m proud of her and I’m happy that she’s doing this for herself, but ever since you left it always just seems like there’s something missing. She doesn’t date much, no matter how much I tried to set her up, she just never wanted to so I didn’t push anymore. To answer your question, yes, she’s happy. You and I both know she can take care of herself, plus she has Wynonna and Alice, who both make her so happy. But like I said, I know she feels like she’s missing something. And I’m pretty sure that something is you.”

Nicole doesn’t know what to say. She knows she has missed Waverly beyond words over the years without her. Did she overreact when she found out? Was she wrong to not even hear Waverly out? Maybe she would have been more understanding if Waverly would have just been the one to tell her. But she had to find out from Wynonna. 

Getting the sense that Nicole isn’t going to say anything, Chrissy simply reaches in for a hug, thinking the taller girl could really use one right now. 

“I always liked you, Haught. I’ve never seen Waverly as happy as she was when she was with you.” Chrissy says before she pulls away. “Her face always lit up when talking about you and the huge smile never left her face. But when you left, it was hard for her to get back to normal Waverly. She made a mistake, Nicole. She knows that. I know that. I’m not trying to tell either of you what to do, but something tells me that neither one of you wants this to be over yet.”

Nicole feels her face fall. She knows everything Chrissy is saying is true. Why was no one brave enough to tell her this before?

“You’re right, Chrissy,” Nicole starts “I need to make talk to her. Whether she still wants to be with me or not, I want to at least give it a shot. Thank you so much for everything.” Nicole gives her another quick hug before leaving to find a certain green-eyed girl. She runs into Wynonna while looking for her.

“Wynonna! Hey, have you seen Waverly?” Nicole asks.

“No, I thought you saw her leave. She came inside after talking to you and said bye to me and Alice. She seemed pretty upset, Haught. Do I need to kick your ass? Did you make her upset?” Wynonna threatens, only partially joking.

“No, I would rather you not kick my ass, Earp. Can you just please tell me where she went? I really need to talk to her again.” Nicole pleads.

“Well, she’s supposed to be staying here, but since she left, I’m assuming she went to Shorty’s.”

Nicole just shouts a thank you before grabbing her coat and heading out the door. 

She immediately starts the engine and makes her way towards Shorty’s. She just wants to march in there and tell Waverly how much she loves her. She can’t help the memory that surfaces of their first time saying those words to each other. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nicole is awoken by the sunlight through the window and the sweet smell of pancakes. She blinks her eyes open and reaches to the other side of the bed only to find it empty, but still warm. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and pulls the covers off and makes her way toward the kitchen. What she finds is a sight she will truly never forget.

Waverly is standing behind the stove wearing one of Nicole’s old police academy t-shirts, clearly too big for the smaller girl, her hair is tied up in a messy bun and she’s wearing her glasses. Nicole has only seen her wear glasses once before, Waverly doesn’t like the way they look on her so she always has her contacts in. But here she is in her kitchen, dancing and singing along to every song that comes next, wearing nothing but Nicole’s t-shirt. And Nicole knows she is so incredibly in love with this girl.

Waverly turns toward the sink to rinse the bowl of pancake mix out and Nicole takes that as her cue to make her way towards her girlfriend. She comes up behind her and snakes her arms around Waverly’s stomach. She jumps a little at first, but immediately melts into Nicole’s embrace.

“Hey, sleepyhead, I didn’t know you were awake yet.” Waverly says.

“I just woke up but got to see the most beautiful sight when walking into my kitchen.” Nicole says in between peppering kisses on Waverly’s neck. 

“Hmm and what sight might that have been?” Waverly asks innocently.

“An absolutely beautiful girl dancing around my kitchen, wearing nothing but my shirt, making me breakfast. Now that’s something I could get used to.” Nicole still leaving kisses all over Waverly’s neck.

Waverly holds back a moan before turning around to finally meet Nicole’s eyes. She leans up and gives the taller girl a passionate kiss. Nicole lowers her hands to cup Waverly’s upper legs and picks her up, setting her on the counter. 

“Good morning,” Waverly chuckles, hands wrapped around Nicole’s neck.

“Yes, a very good morning to you, too, pretty girl.” Nicole says and Waverly instantly blushes, ducking her head.

“Hey,” Nicole lifts her chin “No need to get shy, babe. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen.” Nicole assures her.

“You mean that?” Waverly asks and Nicole knows why. She doesn’t know why Waverly wearing glasses has always made her feel so insecure. Maybe there’s something more to this that Waverly hasn’t shared with her yet, but Nicole knows that her girlfriend will tell her when she’s ready. 

“Waverly, of course I do. You are so beautiful, baby. And I will remind you every day for the rest of my life if it means you’ll finally see how beautiful you are in my eyes. The first moment I saw you, I could already feel my world crashing down because I knew you would be someone special in my life. And you are, Waves. You are so important to me. The sun rises and sets with you, my dear.” 

By the time Nicole finishes, Waverly has tears in her eyes and Nicole immediately starts wiping them away.

I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Nicole apologizes and starts kissing her tears away.

“No, it’s not a bad thing, babe. You just make me so happy.” Waverly says with her hands on both sides of Nicole’s face. She looks deep into the girl’s brown eyes and says what she’s thinking before she even has time to process.

“I love you, Nicole Haught.”

“I love you, too, Waverly Earp.” Nicole flashes her dimpled smile at her girlfriend before giving her a kiss on her forehead. She wipes one last tear before saying “Now, let’s murder that stack of pancakes you made.”

Waverly laughs and gives her girlfriend a hug before getting off the counter so she can have breakfast with the woman she loves.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nicole doesn’t even realize she’s already at Shorty’s when she’s pulling up. She tries to shake the memory to compose herself before walking into the bar she hopes Waverly is at.

She opens the doors and finds the place is crowded. She starts looking for Waverly, or any familiar face, but can’t seem to find one. After a few minutes of searching, she finally sees none other than the bar owner himself.

“Henry, hey! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Nicole says practically shouting over the other people in the bar.

“Why, hello, Officer Haught. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Doc says back to her.

“Actually, I was looking for Waverly. I was at Alice’s birthday party and Waverly and I talked but it didn’t seem to end the best way. Wait- why weren’t you at your daughter’s party?” Nicole says, realizing he wasn’t there.  
“Oh, I was there decorating all morning and one of my asshole employees tells me he can’t make his shift tonight and I couldn’t get anyone to cover for him, so I’m stuck here for now.” Doc says, obviously sad he’s missing out on his daughter’s birthday party.

“Well, I did see Wynonna filming a lot of it. She was filming the whole time Alice opened her presents.” Nicole says attempting to cheer him up. 

“Well, I do look forward to seeing that. Now, you said you were looking for Waverly? She came in here lookin’ pretty upset, Ms. Haught. I do think you are a wonderful girl, but do I need to kick your ass?” Doc asks protectively but also jokingly.

“No, Doc!” Nicole says letting out a light chuckle “Wynonna asked me the same thing. But no. You do not need to kick my ass. I just want to talk to her again. We talked at the party and I just didn’t think she still felt that way about me anymore. I thought she had moved on so I said goodbye. But I want to take it back now, I don’t want to say goodbye. I want to give it another shot with her, if she’ll let me.”

Doc sees the genuine love he always knew she had for Waverly and knows that no one else has ever made Waverly as happy as the officer sitting in front of him. 

“She’s upstairs, I told her she could stay there tonight if she felt she needed to. But let me just warn you, Officer Haught; if you hurt her, everyone in Purgatory will blow you outta here faster than a fly can blink.” Doc says. “Although I do know you are a wonderful girl.”

Nicole doesn’t even know how to respond to that so she gives him a simple thank you and heads upstairs.

“It’s now or never.” Nicole tells herself.

She’s standing in front of the door and takes a deep breath before knocking. She feels her heart nearly beating out of her chest as she hears footsteps towards the door. The knob turns and the door opens just a bit. And there she is. 

“Oh, h-hi, Nicole.” Waverly says.

“Hey, Waverly. Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a good idea of where I want this to go but if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know in the comments. I'm gonna try to write the next one and get it out as soon as possible but I am currently in college, plus work takes up a lot of my time as well. But please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will start working on the next one very soon!


	3. Make This Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly attempt to make amends with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So I deleted the original chapter 3 I had due to some negative comments that were brought to my attention. I never meant to make it seem like I thought cheating was okay, that's not something I think is okay in any way. I'm so sorry if I offended anyone with the previous chapter but it deleted and completely re-wrote it, hopefully for the better.   
> I'm sorry this took so long but those comments kinda stuck with me for a while and just had me constantly thinking about everything in my life. While I love to hear what people did or didn't like and I appreciate criticism in how I could make my story better, I do not tolerate being called a homophobe. I'm a proud member of the LGBT community and I would never do anything to hurt anyone.  
> One thing I could also not get out of my head was when I was told that they felt bad for anyone who dates me, because how is that supposed to make me feel about my girlfriend? I've always done my best to treat her in the best way I can and I couldn't stop asking myself if I was really a bad girlfriend.   
> I'm sorry for rambling so much, I know you're not here to hear all that. Point is, I've just been feeling kinda discouraged in terms of writing, which is why this re-write took a while to get out. Once again, I apologize to anyone I may have offended with my previous chapter and I'll do my best to avoid it in the future. I'm truly sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think or if there's things I may need to change. Thank you so much for reading, it means more than you know.

Waverly did not expect to see Nicole again after the conversation they had earlier that night. It really felt like a goodbye.

“Yeah, um, sure. Come in.” Waverly says trying to compose herself.

They sit there in silence for a while, catching quick glimpses of each other before Nicole finally speaks.

“I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here,” Nicole starts “But I just really didn’t want that to be the end of our conversation.”

Waverly tries to mentally prepare herself for the conversation they are about to have. This is what they have really needed to talk about for the past two years, but neither could ever build up the nerve to start the conversation. And now here they are. Nicole looks nervous and Waverly feels like she should be the one to start.

“Thank you for coming here, I was also hoping we would get a chance to talk this out,” Waverly starts. She takes a big gulp before saying the words she’s wanted to tell the woman in front of her for a long time. Now is the time to make this right. “Nicole, it was my fault. I’m the one who cheated on you and didn't tell you. I don't blame you for leaving, I hurt you in the worst way. I deserved every bit of hurt I felt. I’m the one who kissed someone else and made that worst mistake of my life. I’m not going to try to excuse my actions because there is no excuse. I can only learn from my mistakes and apologize to the person I hurt the most. To the person I care about the most.”

“Waves,” Nicole starts but Waverly soon takes her hands and speaks again. 

“Just let me finish, please.” Waverly says and Nicole gives her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know she’s listening. “As soon as I sent you that nasty text, I felt horrible. I knew it was wrong and extremely childish, but I still never sent you an apology after that. Rosita told me that sending that message was wrong, but I thought you’d need space.” Waverly has tears in her eyes as she explains the rest of the story. “But she was there listening to me and I got caught up in the moment and leaned in and as soon as it happened, I immediately regretted it. It just felt wrong and I felt so guilty. I wanted to tell you, Nic, I did. But I just couldn't bear to see the look on your face if I did. So, I made an even bigger mistake by hiding it.” Waverly is looking down at her lap and they sit there in silence for a bit, Nicole knowing that Waverly is not finished. 

“I should have told you, I really should have. But I was stupid and decided not to yet and then it blew up in my face. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, Nicole, but my biggest mistake was messing things up between us. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I understand if you’ve moved on or if you don’t trust me anymore. I totally get it. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for everything. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did to mess everything up.” Waverly finishes.

Nicole is trying to take all of this in. They have obviously kept their feelings bottled up for a long time and they are now releasing everything they’ve kept inside. She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair before speaking. 

“When I first heard what had happened, finding out from someone other than you was what hurt the most. Knowing that you had kissed her and kept it from me, but told Wynonna. That hurt, Waverly. When I left, I thought I could just leave this place behind and try to start somewhere new. I just needed some time away, some time to think. And I am glad I took the time and I don't regret it. But when I saw Wynonna’s invite for Alice’s birthday party, I started crying. Crying because I could not believe Alice was turning two years old and I hadn’t properly met her yet. Crying because I was actually receiving something from Wynonna. Crying because I didn’t realize how much I missed you.” Nicole takes Waverly’s hand before talking again. “Waves, what happened did hurt me a lot and I know you’ve apologized for it now. But I still think about you every day. I would find myself daydreaming a lot and just wondering what you were doing in that exact moment.” Nicole lightly chuckles. “But I don't regret the time I spent away. I learned a lot about myself and what it’s like to be independent, but I do think it’s time for me to figure out what I want. And coming back here and seeing Alice and Wynonna and you again, I may want to come back.”

Waverly doesn't know if she heard Nicole right. She wants to come back here? 

“Really?” Is all Waverly can manage to say.

“Yeah,” Nicole starts “I do. I miss it here. I miss Wynonna, I miss you. And like I said, seeing Alice made me realize how much I’ve missed and how much time has gone by.”

Waverly wants so desperately to just go and kiss Nicole, but she knows she doesn't have that right, not yet. She needs to earn that right and she is determined to do so. She’s already pushed this girl away once, and she doesn't want to do it again.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispers her name. “Do you think you could give me another chance? Please give me a chance to make this all up to you. To make up for the years we lost. Give me a chance to gain your trust again. I love you, Nic. I never stopped loving you. I already knew before, but after tonight, I realize how much I messed up before and how much I want to make this right with you right now.”

Nicole reaches her hand out to place on Waverly’s cheek and wipe the few tears that had fallen. They sit there in comfortable silence for a bit before Nicole finally speaks.

“I’d love that, Waves. I’d love to try this again with you. I just…” Nicole trails off. “I just need to know it won’t ever happen again. I need to know that I can trust you again. I can’t be put through that pain and hurt again, Waverly.” 

“I know. You have my word, Nicole. It will never happen again.”

Nicole gives a small smile and leans her forehead against Waverly’s.

“You promise?” Nicole asks softly.

“I promise. The sun rises and sets with you, my dear.” Waverly answers.

And Nicole knows she means it. They lay down on the bed, face to face. They know they both still have things to talk about and work out, but in this moment, they feel content. It’s then when Waverly gets the courage to do something she’s been wanting to do all night.

“Can I kiss you?” Waverly asks.

"You can.” Nicole chuckles.

Before Waverly reaches her lips, Nicole places a sweet and soft kiss to Waverly’s nose, similar to the way she did before they made love for the first time. And it makes the smaller girl melt. Waverly finally closes the distance between them and she feels it. She feels every emotion she’s tried to keep hidden away for the past two years. She feels the love between the both of them. She feels like she’s home again. 

“Wow.” Is all Nicole can say.

“I know.” Waverly responds with a shy smile as she plays with Nicole’s hair. 

“Do you think we could just stay here tonight? I know we still have things to figure out and we will. I just want to stay here with you and not worry about anything at all. Just for tonight.” Nicole requests. 

“Of course, Nicole. As long as you want me, I will be by your side.” Waverly repeats the words Nicole had spoken to her years ago. 

Nicole smiles and they lean in to each other, leaving the rest of their worries behind for now. They had things they would need to figure out but for right now, nothing felt more right than to have one another in each other’s arms.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Waverly and Nicole's night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I just wanted to start by apologizing, I know it's been a while since updating. I've been so crazy busy with work and college and just trying to balance everything has been a real challenge. But I managed to find some time to write an update for those still invested in this story. I wanted to also say thank you so much for the love and support I received from so many of you on the last chapter, it really means the world to me. I hope you guys enjoy this update and I hope to write another update very soon. As always, let me know what you think and feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning they wake up tangled in each other. Nicole is lying on her back with Waverly almost completely draped over her. She smiles and places a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. She responds by nuzzling her face closer into Nicole’s neck and Nicole lets out a chuckle. 

“As much as I love this, Waves, we probably need to get up. I’m sure your sister is worried about you. I’m surprised she hasn’t burst through the door already.” Nicole says, only partially joking. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just five more minutes.” Waverly says in a whiney voice. 

“Five more minutes.” Nicole warns.

About ten more minutes pass by before they’re finally out of bed. Waverly goes to check her phone and notices all the texts and calls she missed. 

_5 missed calls_

_7 new messages_

She goes to open the messages and of course they are all from Wynonna. 

_Where’d you go?_

_Waves?_

_Are you coming back?_

_Are you with Haught Stuff?_

_Because if you are then you owe me all the details when you get back._

_Maybe not ALL the details. You know what I mean._

_Please call me. Or just let me know you’re alright!_

Waverly feels guilty for not at least telling Wynonna where she was or letting her know she was okay. She goes to dial the phone before she hears Nicole talking to her.

“So do you need a ride to the homestead?” Nicole asks. 

“No, I have my Jeep outside. Wynonna already knows I was with you last night, so it may be best if I go alone. I already know she’s going to tease the hell out of me. But thank you, though.” Waverly says. 

“Well, I think I’m gonna pay Nedley a visit. Talked to Chrissy yesterday and she said he misses me. But I’ll probably call Wynonna soon, she wanted to get drinks tonight.” Nicole tells her.

“Just please don't get drunk at a strip club again.” Waverly says warningly but jokingly. 

“I won’t!” Nicole laughs. 

They head out and Nicole walks Waverly to her Jeep first and opens her door as they approach. 

“Thank you.” Waverly says as she steps in. 

Nicole closes her door and starts to leave as Waverly stops her.

“Hey, Nic?” Waverly says innocently.

“Yeah?” Nicole responds.

“Do you think we could meet up again soon and talk? Like, really talk?” Waverly asks and Nicole knows what she means. 

“Yeah, of course, Waves. How about tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow’s good, but I’ll be at the homestead all day. Wynonna’s gonna be busy so she asked me to watch Alice for the day, maybe you could come by?” Waverly suggests.

“Sounds great. I’ll be there.” Nicole says with a smile. 

Waverly returns the smile and waves Nicole goodbye as she leaves. 

Nicole starts to go towards her truck, but soon realizes she doesn't really have anywhere to go. She planned on getting a room at the local motel, but remembers Waverly telling her creepy stories about the place. She heads back inside to ask Doc if he happens to know of somewhere else for Nicole to stay. 

She walks back inside and sees Doc behind the bar and he’s doing what seems to be checking inventory. He finally looks up at her as she approaches the bar.

“Officer Haught, good morning to you. I take it you and Waverly are on good terms again?” Doc asks knowingly. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Nicole chuckles. “We had a good talk.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Doc starts. “I wanted to apologize to you about my behavior last night, I said some things I really should not have. I should have never threatened to kick your ass, Officer Haught, as I’m sure you could very well kick mine. I know the situation with Waverly was a mess, but Wynonna has become much more protective of her sister ever since you left . She must be starting to rub off on me.” 

“Thank you, Doc. I appreciate that. I’m sure you both have more protective instincts kicking in ever since Alice has come along. Who is just so cute, by the way. She is adorable.” Nicole says.

“Oh, don’t I know it. She's the best thing in my entire life.” Doc says with a genuine smile on his face. 

They make a bit more small talk, catching up with each other about the past couple years. But Nicole soon remembers the reason she came back in the bar in the first place. 

“Hey, Doc, I completely forgot to ask you earlier, but do you know of any better places to stay around here? I’m not sure how long I plan to stay, but I’m gonna need somewhere to sleep.” Nicole says. 

“Nonesense, Officer Haught, you’ll stay here. You can stay in the same room upstairs. It’s mostly a spare room anyway. It’s no trouble at all.” Doc offers.

“Really? That’s great! Thank you so much.” She reaches in to give him a hug. 

They pull apart and Nicole realizes what time it is. 

“Shit! I was supposed to call Wynonna. I’ll be right back. Thank you again.” Nicole says.

Doc just tips his hat to her and continues checking inventory like he was before. 

Nicole steps outside and finds Wynonna’s number and calls her. It takes a few rings before she finally picks up. 

“Hey Haught-Stuff! I didn't know if you were gonna call. You better not have forgotten about that drink you promised me.” Wynonna warns. 

“Trust me, I did not forget. It’s actually why I was calling. Do you want to grab that drink tonight? Shorty’s at 8:00?” Nicole offers. 

“Sounds great, Haught. See you tonight.” 

###

Waverly is now pulling up to the homestead and Wynonna is there on the porch with Alice, who hasn't stopped playing with that police car since she opened it. 

“Ah, look who finally decided to show up!” Wynonna teases.

“Auntie Waverly!!” Alice exclaims. 

“Hey, angel.” Waverly says as she gives Alice a hug. 

“I missed you.” Alice mumbles against Waverly’s shoulder. 

“I know, Al, I’m sorry. I missed you, too.”

She gets up to face Wynonna and already knows what’s coming. 

“Don’t think I’m not going to tease you, because I am, but just please tell me you’re okay first.” Wynonna says sternly. 

“I’m fine, Wyn. Honestly, everything is okay.” Waverly says with a smile.

“Alright, now you have to tell me everything.” 

And she does. She tells her about their talk and how they just lied together and spent the night in each other’s arms. 

“I really want her back, Wynonna.” Waverly says.  
“Well, when are you seeing her again? Wynonna asks.

“Tomorrow. She said she’d come over.”

Wynonna raises her eyebrow.

“Alright, but no banging while you're supposed to be watching Alice,” Wynonna jokes. “But seriously, if you really want to try this again with her, you need to tell her. It sounds like you guys talked but it seems like things are still up in the air. You need to talk to her and figure out what it is that you both want. You need to make sure this is what she wants too, Wave.”

“I know, you’re right. Thanks, Wynonna.” Waverly gets up and gives her sister a kiss on her forehead. She gives Alice a kiss as well before she heads inside the house. 

“What are we gonna do with them, Alice?” Wynonna asks, but Alice doesn't answer. She continues playing with her police car from her new cop friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm really sorry for this. Like I said before, it just kinda came out and this is how it turned out. I was writing it and I didn't even expect it to turn out like this. BUT... like I said before if people really wanted me to, I could try to write a (happier) second part to this. I felt like there could be more to the story, that it isn't goodbye yet for them, but that's where this chapter, at least, seemed to end. They have things to work out but it's very much possible.


End file.
